


Birthday Wishes

by NCISVILLE



Series: Of Mice and Men [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And the Doctor can be very romantic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy lights are the new candles, It's Clara's Birthday!, whouffaldi week day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clara's Birthday and the Doctor takes her to a special planet to make a wish upon the fairy lights that legend says makes all wishes come true. </p><p>Post Girl Who Died pre Face The Raven</p><p>Whouffaldi Week Day 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> day four prompt: 'make a wish', winter, fairy lights

                                                         **Birthday Wishes**

“Doctor can I open my eyes now?” Clara asked, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pulled her along slowly to the destination he’d wanted to surprise her with. 

“Almost. So impatient, aren’t we Clara?” He asked with a kiss to her cheek. She smiled and her impatience melted away once again. Wherever they were it was warm.

“Is it Summer where we are Doctor?” 

“Actually it’s Winter. Summer is when it’s cold on this planet.”

“Why is that?” She curiously inquired, secretly just wanting to hear him tell her a story. She loved listening to his voice inflections as he told a story.   

“Well, thousands of years ago there was a war between the two races on this planet, and no one knows for sure which side is responsible, but their source of heat, a red sun, was knocked off its’ course just an inch and it reversed their seasons, and it’s been that way ever since. So now their Winter is Summer, and Summer is Winter.” 

“Oh. Why not just switch when they refer to each season then? Why not just say this is Summer?” 

“I asked them the same question but apparently asking that question is offensive and I wound up in their jail for a night.” 

“Okay, right. So don’t ask about the seasons.” 

“Correct. Oh, and we’re here.” He announced as they stopped walking. “Open your eyes.” He whispered in her ear. 

Clara opened her eyes and smiled when she looked around. “It’s beautiful.” It was night and there were plants glowing everywhere, stars twinkling in the sky, and flashing yellow lights were surrounding them.

“So are you.” He replied kissing her cheek again. “Happy Birthday my beautiful Clara.” 

“Thank you Doctor.” She replied taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Make a wish Clara, the fairies will only be shining their lights for a few more minutes. Legend goes if you wish upon a fairy light the wish you make will come true.” 

Clara closed her eyes again and sent out her wish to the fairies around her hoping they would hear her and make her wish come true. When she opened her eyes again the Doctor was holding a small cake decorated in what seemed to be chocolate frosting. Atop the cake was the words ‘Happy B-day’, scrawled in blue. 

“Where did you get that?” She asked incredulous. 

“Birthday magic.” He replied with a wink. “We can sit and enjoy the glowing plants and fairies as we eat your birthday cake. The Tardis helped me make it.” 

“You made this?” She asked her heart aching with happiness, touched by the lengths he’d gone to. 

“Yeah. Took me a few hours, but I wanted your cake to come from me.” He replied a bit embarrassed by how sentiment he was being. 

“Thank you Doctor. I love it. I love you.” She cupped his face with a hand and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too Clara.” He smiled.

They sat down on the blanket together (something else that had suddenly appeared) and the Doctor presented her with a fork to begin eating the small six inch round cake. It was chocolate on the inside as well with a chocolate fudge frosting and some strawberries in the middle. It was absolutely delicious and knowing the Doctor had made it…it tasted even sweeter. They sat in comfortable silence enjoying the fruits of the Doctor’s labor and the beauty of the planet around them. There was chirping from birds and crickets, as well as the soft hum from the fairies flying around them. 

“What did you wish for?” He asked when the fairies had gone back to their home and stopped glowing.

Clara met his gaze and her eyes smiled softly as she answered, “To spend eternity with you.”

His lips pulled up in a smile and he made his own late wish. _‘Please make her wish come true.’_  “I think I’d like for that wish to come true very much.” 

Clara leaned forward and kissed him reverently, and with passion showing him the depths of her love for him once again. She grabbed the cake with one hand and moved it out of their way as she straddled his lap and began to push him back until he was laying down against the blanket. 

“Will anyone be coming?” She asked kissing every feature of his face. 

“No.” 

“Good, then no one will mind that I’m going to make love to you right here.” She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and setting to work at unbuttoning his shirt.

“No, no one will mind.” He affirmed with a smile. 

And no one did mind. No one came and the only noises that filled the air were passionate moans and cries of pleasure mixed with the sounds of the birds, crickets, and the soft hum of the glowing plants around them.

 

                                            XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX

 

 


End file.
